On the wing's of hope
by kaisgurl
Summary: harry reflect'a on his life and where he is a phoenix he will rise from the ashes stronger than besfore ONESHOT r-r


_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band._

**my name is harry you know me as the boy who lived but once i had a mum and dad**

**i loved dad once he took me out to see the funny men with the black fluffy hats**

**marching he knew he was going to die **  
**no one would save him or mum i was** **one**

**and he said to me**

_He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."_

_**he wasn't stupid he knew there was no saving himself**_

_**he told me i'd walk alone but through all the pain**_

_**i'd rise like a phoenix from the ashes**_

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"_

_**my mum died as well she was beautiful my mum**_

_**she knew how to love and was loved in return**_

_**she died protecting me but**_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_**i'l carry on alone no not alone i have **_

_**love in my heart and have been loved i am never truly alone**_

_**mum dad i just want you to know**_

_We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it._

_**the world is dark now day's but as long as the eternal flame of hope is **_

_**in my heart i will rise i have my doubts**_

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call_

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

_**tom marvolo riddle will never win as i have**_

_**one thing he will never have love **_

_**i have the love of the flower and the stag**_

_On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart

_**i'll keep fighting till my last breath leaves my body**_

_Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
_

_**im not sorry im not ashamed but i am doubtfulll**_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
_

_**what am i ?**_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!_

_**to carry on i am the phoenix i am the one who will **_

_**fight to the end **_

_We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
_

_i will remember you and will shine as the light in the darkness_

_**i do not want fame**_

_**i do not want money**_

_**i won't be worshipped**_

_We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on_

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

_**i am a tool of light **_

_**but i will escape the cage and shine on**_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry _


End file.
